Adenosine triphosphate (ATP) can activate ligand-gated purinergic receptors known as P2X receptors. Receptor subtypes P2X1 to P2X7 have been identified. It is known that different P2X receptor subtypes are present in many cells, including epithelial cells and leukocytes, including lymphocytes, thymocytes, macrophages and dendritic cells.
P2X receptors are permeable to calcium ions as well as some other cations, such as potassium and sodium. An influx of calcium ions into a cell via a P2X receptor can be associated with cell death.
It is believed that the P2X7 subtype is involved in apoptosis, or programmed cell death, in many cell types. In the presence of ATP, the P2X7 receptor expressed on the surface of a cell is capable, within a second, of opening calcium channels through the cell membrane. Continued exposure to ATP can lead to the formation of large pores, within a few seconds to tens of seconds, that enable the cell to be flooded with excess calcium, inducing apoptosis.
The amino acid sequences of the human and rat P2X7 receptors are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,434 (Buell et al). Refer also to SEQ ID NO:1.
Exposure to ATP does not generally result in apoptosis in the case of epithelial cancer cells, for example. It has been found that such cells express P2X7 receptors that are unable to form pores. These are regarded as non-functional receptors.
In human cancer cell lines, such as prostate PC3 and breast MCF7, as well as in animal cell lines including rodent hybridomas, the P2X7 receptor is found on the cell surface in a non-functional conformation.
The B-cells of patients with malignant lymphoma express non-functional P2X7 receptors. Lymphoma develops from malignant clones that escape cytolytic destruction. This process leads to the progressive accumulation of malignant B-lymphocytes and thus lymphadenopathy and/or splenomegaly.